Well, um, I
by Ghostly Bonds
Summary: When Chrom and Sully get married after the war with Plegia is over, Robin gets his own job and living space. And he has his eyes set on a certain pink-haired girl...
1. I like building

_**Chapter 1**_

"I do."

"Then I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

And with those final words, Chrom lifted Sully's wedding veil, and planted a kiss on her lips, getting applause from everyone attending the royal wedding. Robin and Olivia sat next to each other in the pew, whispering about the event.

"I'm so happy for them." Olivia whispered to Robin, earning a smile out of him.

"As am I. I am a little jealous, however."

"W-what?! I-I um… whatever do you mean?"

Robin then looked at Olivia, his cheeks slightly red, and was quiet for a moment, and then everyone around them started to get up to watch the newlywed's first dance. "O-oh look! It's time for the dancing! Let's go!" he then stood quickly and moved through the crowd, avoiding her question. "Weird…" Olivia said, blushing heavily.

_**Later that night…**_

The wedding had ended after a long night of dancing, Champaign, and cake, and Robin felt content. As everyone began filing out of the castle, he struggled to find Olivia, eventually giving up, deciding to wait until tomorrow. He went back to the main castle doors, planning on going to congratulate Chrom personally, when he saw Olivia cowering between all the exiting people, never being good with crowds. Robin chuckled to himself and headed towards her.

"You never were good with crowds, Olivia." Robin said, chuckling as he approached her.

"W-what?" Olivia replied, "Is that bad? I am sorry if it—"

"Olivia."

"Yes, Robin?"

"You don't have to apologize for how you feel."

"O-okay… did you want to talk about something?"

"Yes, actually. I was thinking, tomorrow, we could start the construction of your theater? We're due for a long period of peace, hopefully."

"Oh right, Robin, I don't know if we should try to build the theater…"

"What?! Why not?"

"W-well, it's just, I haven't saved up so much as a single copper, and…"

"Well, I have a fair bit of coin, I'll use that."

"W-well, I don't want to ruin our friendship over such a silly thing…"

"It wouldn't ruin anything!"

"Robin…"

Robin then sighed. "Are you sure? One-hundred percent?"

"Y-yes." Olivia said, by now her face a bright red. Robin then took a step back.

"Okay… see you later I guess."

"Bye Robin…"

Robin then started to walk back to the inn where he was staying. Chrom had offered him a place in the palace, but he had refused. He thought he should make his way in the world, and although the idea made Chrom flinch, he accepted it. He had recently started working at a book store, and was frequently visited by Sumia. When he reached the inn, he quickly went to his room, greeting the inn keeper briefly. When he unlocked the door to his room, he went in, gently shut the door, and lay on his bed, sheets in disarray.

_**END**_


	2. I hate ladders

_**Chapyou 2 **_**Well, it's chapter 2 now. This story got more favorites and follows in one night than my other did in like a week. I guess people like Robin and Olivia? Well, whatever works. **

"R-Robin?" a small voice came through the door, coupled with a knock. Robin groaned, having slept in one of the most uncomfortable positions he had ever experienced, and went to open the door. He looked through the newly invented "peephole", which let you see out the door and who it was from the inside. A true technological breakthrough at the time. He looked through it and saw that is was Olivia, her face a light pink as usual, always embarrassed. "One moment." Robin said, unlocking the 3 locks on his door. It was a very fancy inn, they didn't want any thefts while the guests were sleeping. He opened the door, and Olivia quickly looked away, not wanting to meet his eyes.

"Good morning, Robin. D-did I wake you? I'm sorry if I—"

"Olivia, please, don't apologize for everything. It's okay, really."

"O-okay. So, umm, I wanted to… umm…" Olivia's face was becoming a deeper red with every word.

"Wanted to what?"

"I… wanted to apologize for not wanting to build the theater any more. I know it meant a lot to you…"

"It's not that, Olivia, it meant a lot to you, and I would gladly help a friend. I was just a bit… surprised, is all." He let out a small chuckle.

"Oh. Well, I just didn't want to use your money, you did earn it after all."

"…Olivia? What if we didn't build it as friends?" Robin's face became slightly flushed.

"W-what?!" Olivia's face became an even brighter red, when there was a call from down the hall.

"Hey, Olivia, what's the hold up? We need to get a move on!" the voice sounded deep and like it was connected to a big brown arse.

"I-I'll be there in a second, Basilio!"

"Oh, where are you going, if I may ask?" Robin's curiosity was piqued.

"Well… back to Regna Ferox."

"Ah. And when will you be back?"

"Uh… umm… I… Robin, I'm not coming back!" she then ran off past Basilio, causing him to mutter and walk after her.

"Wait! Olivia!" Robin called after her, and then sighed, closing and locking his door, him on the other side of it. "Well, that's that, I guess." He went to the desk that was in the room and pulled out an ArcFire tome. He knew he probably wouldn't need it, but he liked to be on the safe side. After all, ever since news of a stranger without memory reached Ylisse, many did not trust him still. Even after he had navigated through a war without any casualties, other than Emmeryn and some of the Royal Guard, they did not trust him. And he couldn't even do anything! The Risen had come from nowhere and-

"I have to stop fixating about Emmeryn. What's done is done." He said aloud to himself, mostly to calm down. He often thought about that event, and how he could have prevented the death.

After he had grabbed his things, he left the hotel and made his way to the bookstore he worked at. The bell rang as he walked in after unlocking the door.

"Ah, hello Robin, you're early." Said an elderly man who was up dusting off the bookshelves, standing on a rather shaky ladder.

"Hello, Bubba." This was Bubba, the man who could see the relationship between two people, and predict how it would go. "Here, let me dust those shelves. You shouldn't be on such a shaky ladder… I'll buy a new one later today."

"Ah, thank you Robin." Bubba said, climbing down from the ladder.

"Always the courteous one, Robin." He said, chuckling, as Robin replaced him on the ladder.

"It is my job, you know." Robin said chuckling. He continued to dust for a little bit, when someone entered the now open store. Robin turned to greet them and ask if they needed any assistance, when his elbow slammed into the ladder, causing it to wobble, and Robin fell backwards, landing with a hard THWACK as his head hit the wooden floors, and the ladder soon followed. It may have been a ladder, but it was an old ladder, made of heavy wood, and with a few nails sticking out of it. The ladder then fell onto Robin's legs, causing him to cry out in agony, before he blacked out, the last thing he saw being a book that was called "Ladders: Care and Repair" that had fallen off the shelf.

**_TIME PASSES_**

"Wha…? Where am I?" Robin said, sitting up in a large, fancy bed, his Tactician coat folded up in the corner. "Ugh… my head." He said, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He then suddenly remembered the whole accident with the ladder. "God damn ladders…" he then tried to swing his legs over the side of the bed to stand.

That was a terrible idea.

Robin cried out in pain as he tried to move his left leg. He suddenly heard footsteps heading towards the room. A door that he hadn't noticed swung open, and Chrom and Lissa stepped into the room. "Ah, you're awake. Welcome back, Robin." Chrom said, smiling.

"You're awake!" Lissa squealed, running over to him, hugging him tightly. "You had me so worried! Don't do that ever again, you hear?!" Lissa began scolding him. "O-okay, I won't. I swear." Robin said, smiling, hugging her back. Lissa leaned back and sighed. "You're too easy to command." She winked at him, giggling. Chrom watched the whole scenario, chuckling.

"So, Chrom, what exactly happened to me? After the part where the ladder fell on me, that is." Robin asked.

"Well, Maribelle had just entered the store when this happened. She told Bubba, who can move surprisingly fast for his age, to come and get me, while she did her best to heal you with a Heal staff. She got all of your wounds, but you got a dislocated kneecap in the process. Lissa here says you'll be good after a week or two, as long as you stay on the knee."

Lissa nodded her agreement, and Robin chuckled. "Maribelle, huh? I'll have to thank her later."

"Why not thank me now, dear?" a female voice came from the doorway, and in stepped Maribelle, holding a cup of tea.

"Ah, hello, Maribelle." Robin said, rubbing his sore leg under the blanket.

"For you." She handed the tea to him, and Robin accepted it graciously. "I made it myself. But yes, I suppose it was rather lucky the one other person in the store was a healer. For you, anyways."

"Yes, yes it was. Well, thank you Maribelle. I don't know if I'd still be here if it weren't for you."

"Oh, pish-posh Robin. You only would have suffered from bleeding as well. Oh, and also, there's a big scar on the back of your head. Although, your hair covers it. You hit the ground pretty hard."

Robin took a sip of his tea, letting out a sigh of relief. "This is good, Maribelle. Oh, and a scar, huh? Well, what doesn't kill me obviously didn't try hard enough." Chrom let out a chuckle, while Robin received a scolding from Maribelle and Lissa for talking like that.

**_END _****Now, I'm not totally sure if Maribelle ever says "pish-posh", but she does now. **

**So yeah.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed, and thank you to everyone who follows/will follow this story! And review it. I like it when people review this.**


	3. Well that happened

**_Chaptwo Three _****Well, I did it. Yaaaaaaaaay. At this point, I'm setting the "mood" for the story if you will. Enjoy!**

"Come on, Robin, you can do it!" Lissa gave encouragement walking beside him, as he stumbled down the corridor outside of the palace room he had been resting in. "I'm doing as best as I can here, Lissa." He chuckled, then gasped in pain as he stepped wrong, causing a large spike of pain to shoot up his leg. "Robin! Are you okay?!" Lissa said, grabbing his arm to prevent him from falling. "Y-yeah, I just stepped wrong. You know, Lissa, you don't have to be with me all the time. You've been beside me for this whole week. You even slept in one of the chairs in the room."

"Well, I want to make sure you get better! What, you have a problem with my company?" Lissa said, her face becoming pouty.

"No, that's not it! I just want you to go outside for a bit. Maybe visit Maribelle or something? I don't know, I just wouldn't think you'd want to spend all of your time with me."

"Well, I do! You're my friend, and I'd do the same for anyone else." Lissa then smiled, and gently nudged Robin playfully. Robin, not able to retain his balance very well, and grabbed out to grab onto something, before falling down, his hand attached to Lissa's arm, and Lissa let out a small squeak as she fell. "Oh Gods, Robin! I'm so sorry, I completely forgot you couldn't balance!"

"It's okay, I'm used to this by now." Robin let out a chuckle, before Chrom had run into the hall.

"Are you guys okay? I heard a- umm… Am I… interrupting something?" Chrom said, trying to not laugh.

"Huh? What do you meaaaa…" Lissa's cheeks went beet red, before she noticed the position they were in. Lissa had fallen on top of Robin, straddling his waist, and she jumped up. "N-no! I pushed Robin and he fell a-an-and…" Robin slowly got up, careful to not put too much pressure on his left leg. "Oh come on Chrom. Do you really think I'd do that with Lissa?"

"H-hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" Lissa said, her earlier embarrassment forgotten. "_B-but… why not?" _Lissa thought to herself.

"Come on Lissa, we should let Robin have his rest. I'll help him back to his room, you go do… whatever it is you do." Chrom said, chuckling.

"Fine then! Hmph!" Lissa said, storming off.

"Thanks Chrom." Robin said, as he hobbled back to his room and sat on the bed, rubbing his leg.

"No problem Robin. But just… be careful what you say around Lissa, alright?" Chrom said, sighing. "Well, see you around." He then walked out of the room. "Call out if you need anything."

"Okay, thanks." Robin said, and then he realized what Chrom had said. "Be careful what I say? What does that mean?" Robin pondered for a while, before laying back on the bed, sighing.

**_MEANWHILE_**

Lissa had stormed off to her room, and sat on her bed, swinging her feet. "Stupid, stupid dummy! What's wrong with me? Why aren't I good enough for him?" she said, her tone angry. There was a knock on the door, and Chrom's voice sounded through the door. "Lissa? May I come in?" he asked.

"What do you want?" Lissa asked, her eyes slightly teary.

Chrom took that as a yes and entered the room. "I just wanted to talk to you about something."

"Fine. What is it?"

Chrom went and sat next to her on the bed, putting his arm around her. "I don't think Robin meant it like you think he did."

Lissa folded her arms and leaned into her brother's one armed hug. "How would you know?"

"You know him as well as I, sis, he didn't mean any offense with it."

Lissa was silent, and then she turned and buried her face in her brother's shoulder, crying lightly.

"I know sis, I know."

**_END _****Well, I think I did pretty good. I'm not usually good with emotional scenes, but this was pretty decent. So... love triangle? Maybe... Maybe not...**

**...Most likely, but maybe not...**

**:P**


	4. DLC Reference!

**_Chapteor Foeur _****Well, hello again! And just in case you don't know, I misspell "chapter" and the number on purpose.**

**For fuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!**

**Well, I hope you enjoy. Also, there was a review that brought up several valid points no how to improve my writing. I'll acknowledge it more at the end.**

She couldn't get the image out of her head.

Whenever she closed her eyes to go to sleep at night, she saw Robin, standing in the doorway to his room, and had noticed something on his desk, visible from the door. There had been blueprints, so many blueprints, and they were all for her theater. Dimensions, materials needed and their cost. Some of her dances were now only half-hearted whenever she performed for the Feroxi populace. One night, the Khan Basilio had pulled her out after she had failed at a flip and landed heavily, her face becoming bruised, and spoke with her.

"Olivia, what's been going on lately? You used to be up there, able to charm the butt of a butterfly, and now, you've gone and hurt yourself!" Basilio exclaimed, his expression stern.

"I-I'm sorry if I ruined the show, Khan Basilio, and I—"

"Olivia!" the Khan said, "I'm not upset about the damned show! It's you hurting yourself that I'm worried over."

"Y-you are?" Olivia asked, still gently rubbing her bruised face.

"Of course I am! No one should be going on a stage if they're so distracted they're gonna hurt themselves! Now, tell me, what is it that's been bothering you?" Basilio asked, his expression now softer, and looking more concerned. Olivia's face reddened at the question, making it look like she had been the target of a Fire tome.

"U-uh, n-no reason, I'm j-just really distracted recently! Heh! Well, I'm going to go now bye!" Olivia responded hastily, quickly walking out to the exit, making her way towards the inn she was in.

Basilio's face then lit up, and he started to laugh, when Flavia appeared behind him. "What's so funny, oaf?" she asked, polishing her sword with a piece of bright red cloth.

"Oh ho ho! Only the fact that poor Olivia is having boy troubles!" the male khan said, laughing his "big brown arse" off.

**_BACK AT THE INN_**

Olivia quickly ran past the inn keeper, straight to her room, and slammed it behind her, leaning against it and covering her tears stained face in her hands. She eventually calmed down, wiping her tears off her face, and sitting on her bed. She opened a tome that lay next to her bed on a table, a Snapshot tome. She looked through it, having taken pictures with it for the conversations she had with some of the Shepherds. She flipped through the pages, looking at the dog she and Henry had rescued, a picture of the jar that Lon'qu had eventually sliced in two, a picture of Gaius in the middle of baking a pie, and then she turned to a picture of Robin, holding the miniature theater they had built. She giggled lightly at Robin's purposely dumb smile, with a thumbs up on his other hand. "Oh, I wish I could see him again…" Olivia sighed, closing the tome, and eventually let herself fall into a slumber, dreams filled with blueprints and a white haired man.

**_MEANWHILE, IN YLISSE_**

"Ah! I finally cornered you Chrom!" Robin said, approaching Chrom and his almost completely healed leg, only with the occasional pain if he stepped wrong.

"U-uh, why would you need to corner me, Robin?" Chrom asked, nervous.

"It seems like you've been avoiding me ever since you told me to be careful with what I said around Lissa!"

"What? That's preposterous!"

"Is it now? Fine, maybe you weren't." Chrom let out a small sigh of relief. "But I still want to know what you meant by that." Chrom then immediately regretted that sigh.

"U-um, well, I… What I meant was…"

"Yes?"

"I meant… that she's young! She might think something is wrong with her if you say stuff like that." He technically wasn't lying, right?

"Hmm… something tells me you're lying, but I'll let it go I suppose. Well, tell Sully I said hello, and I'll be on my way." Robin turned to leave, leaving Chrom to breathe another sigh of relief.

"See you around, friend."

**_END _****Il est fini! (French, if you can't tell.) As I said earlier, I'm going to address NinjaGogeta's review now so...**

"Not bad, but can I reccomend not having two characters talk in the same paragraph?  
It can confuse the reader and mess up the narrative  
Also, a small recommendation, but **PEOPLE** usually prefer longer chapters  
If they compare the number of chapters to the number of words per thousand (.g. 5 chapters with 3k words) then it may or may not put people off reading your fic  
But still, your writing's ok- if not a little rushed  
Just some constructive criticsm  
Hope it can help and that I'm not coming across as a jerk  
Keep it up!"

**Okay, so I'll address each point. (And the text is now smaller... weird.) **

**Two people talking in the same paragraph - I completely agree. I think I forgot to hit the enter button but... yeah. **

**Longer Chapters - Well, I would really like to write longer chapters, but A) This is something I do in my spare time. Which I have A LOT of. And, B) I have the attention span of a dog. Like, if it's not shorter and to the point, I'll get bored. Also, C) I run out of ideas fairly quickly, and I don't want the story to seemingly drag on forever...**

**Rushed Writing - Yes, I will admit, sometimes I get a little flustered when I don't know how to put things, and then I rush through it. I've been working on that.**

**Also, at first, to me, you did come across as a jerk. But then I thought about it, and I realized you were only trying to help, so you don't! I can just get pretty protective/worked up about stupid things.**

**Thank you again for taking the time to review my story, Gogeta! And thanks to everyone who reads it as well.**


	5. Useful? Maybe Useless? Probably

**_CHEEPTER FEEVE _****Okay, I feel like this chapter is kind of... useless. But! I fell it may come around later in the future, so I'm posting it anyways. Sorry it's kind of later in the day today, but I've been leveling up all of my characters in Fire Emblem... to their max.**

**Of their second profession.**

**It took way too long.**

**Anyways, here you go!**

He looked at the picture and sighed, with longing and envy.

Robin had once seen a picture Libra had drawn, and it was absolutely gorgeous, and he had packed it away carefully before their camp moved every night. But once, something unexpected had happened and the picture had been ruined utterly. He was extremely sad about it, especially since he had been told that Libra had never done a picture upon request. When Libra had asked him what was upsetting him, he told him, and Libra offered another picture to be drawn. They had decided it to be a picture of Robin himself, when he changed his mind the day before it happened.

**FlaaaaaaaaaashBaaaaaaaaaaaack**

_"__Libra, may I request something of you?" Robin asked, approaching the Priest. _

_"__Of course, Robin, how may I be of service?" the long haired man asked._

_"__Well, could that picture, actually, umm… be o-of Olivia? Please?" the tactician asked, red growing across his face. Libra had looked at him for a moment, then chuckled._

_"__Of course, Robin. I would assume that you do not want Olivia to know who the recipient will be?"_

_"__If you would, please. Well, I have to attend a strategy meeting with Chrom and Frederick now. Thanks again, Libra."_

_"__My pleasure, friend."_

**End FlaaaaaaaaaaaaaashBaaaaaaaaaaaaack**

Robin now looked at the picture in his room at the inn, grateful the innkeeper had not thrown his stuff away, and accepting a few days late rent. He looked at the picture, envious of Libra's drawing talents, and also, a strange longing in his heart for the girl in the picture. He couldn't pinpoint down exactly what it was, but it couldn't be love, could it? Robin shook his head, clearing it of the thought. "She's just a good friend." He said aloud, mostly to reassure himself. He then carefully put the picture back on his desk, being careful not to bend the paper at all, ruining the crispness of it. And then, there was a voice sounding from the other side of his door, along with some knocking. The voice sounded noble, and a little bit stuck up.

"Robin, dear! I brought you something!" the voice yelled from outside the door.

"A moment if you would Maribelle." Robin said back, doing a faulty fancy voice, and opened the door, smiling at Maribelle. "Yes?"

"May I come in?" Maribelle asked, holding a basket around her arm.

"Only if you tell me what's in the basket."

"Oh, just a get well gift, that is all."

"Really? Why thank you." He gestured at her to come in the room. "Welcome." He said, doing an overly dramatic bow.

"Here you are." Maribelle said, a melody in her voice, handing the basket to Robin and heading inside, standing with her hands clasped in front of her.

"Please, sit." Robin gestured at ahis desk chair, a simple wooden chair, with a beautiful pattern carved into it, similar to the one on Cordelia's lance.

"Thank you," Maribelle said, a smirk on her face, "it seems my lessons have been paying off."

"Oh, right! That's tonight, isn't it?" Robin asked, sitting on the bed, it being the only other seat in the room.

"Yes, yes it is." Maribelle looked at Robin curiously. He had never forgotten about their lessons together, albeit once, when his mind was occupied. Maribelle looked around, and spotted the picture of Olivia on Robin's desk, and slightly giggled.

"What's so funny, Maribelle?" Robin asked, confused. "Oh, nothing dear. Other than the fact that you have a picture of a certain pink-haired girl on your desk."

Robin's face became a deep red. "I-I asked Libra to draw it for me, a while back."

Maribelle inspected the drawing further, seeing it was a dance Olivia was doing. "I recognize what she's doing in this picture. She's doing a dance that is to lift prayers to the Gods! If this drawing is any indication, Olivia managed to perform the dance exquisitely."

"Good to know."

"Well, without further ado, I say we begin our lesson Robin!"

"Er, right. What's today's lesson over?"

"How to properly speak with the lady you have an interest in!" Maribelle said, a playfully evil grin on her face.

**_END _****Well, that's that I suppose. Let me express this again, I cannot thank you guys enough for following my story, adding it to your favorites, or reviewing it! Or, even just looking at it brightens my day. So thanks. Also, thank you again NinjaGogeta, for informing me about Fire Emblem Awakening's other name: "Waifu Emblem"!**


	6. Stop staring!

**_Choopter Soox _****Okay, so here it is. Also, I'm going back to school tomorrow... *Sigh* so I will do my very best to upload every day like I have been but, I may be busy, homework and all that jazz. Well, hope you like this! Also, there were a couple reviews I'll bring up at the bottom.**

A white carriage led by white horses pulled up in front of an inn, and out stepped a prim and proper blonde lady, as she stepped into the building, greeted by the innkeeper, and then given a proper scolding for not standing up straight, especially since he was the owner of the fine establishment. She then proceeded up several flights of stairs, making her way down a carpeted hallway, and knocked on a door. She heard the locks being unlocked, and when the door opened, she was greeted by a shy, glittery girl.

"O-oh Maribelle! What are you doing here?" Olivia asked, looking at her friend confusingly.

"Am I not allowed to come and visit a dear friend of mine?" Maribelle asked, pretending to look slightly offended.

"N-no, of course not, I just didn't expect it was all. Especially since Ferox is a fair distance from Ylisse, but come in, please." Olivia opened the door wider, allowing Maribelle to come in and sit at a chair, rather close to her bed. Olivia sat at the chair across from her at the table that I failed to mention earlier, and they were silent for a little bit. "S-so, Maribelle, is there anything you'd like to discuss?" Olivia asked, her tone slightly nervous.

"Nothing in particular." The noblewoman started, "But I do hope you haven't been consorting with random men in the street lately?"

"Hee hee~. Maybe I have." Olivia said, her nervous tone slightly disappearing.

"Well, that's no good!" Maribelle said, laughing along, properly of course.

Olivia's eyes seemed to quickly dart to the left of Maribelle, and then dart back. Now, anyone not as trained and proper as her would not have seen this, but Maribelle caught it with ease. "Is something bothering you dear? Your eyes seemed to flicker… over here!" Maribelle said, quickly turning towards the bed, spying an open tome on the nightstand.

"Eek! I m-mean, no! There's nothing in that book! Nothing at all." Olivia replied, her face red and voice squeaky.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I took a look?" Maribelle said, standing, pulling the book towards her with the curved end of her parasol.

"M-Maribelle, please don't!" Olivia pleaded, burying her head in her hands, as Maribelle looked at the page the tome was open too, and bookmarked as well, seeing it was a picture of Robin. Maribelle giggled slightly, before closing the tome and setting it on the nightstand again. She went over to Olivia's back and patted her back. "Hee hee~. Well, I think I discovered a little something today. I guess that's my cue to be off then." Maribelle said, closing the door behind her as she left Olivia with her head in her hands, heading back down to the carriage, heart rate slightly increased.

"Gods, I'm so embarrassed… I wish the ground would swallow me up whole!" Olivia said, tears of embarrassment rolling down her face.

**_IN YLISSE… AGAIN_**

"Rooooobin!" a voice called from outside his door, along with rapid knocking.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, yeesh!" Robin said, quickly throwing his tacticians coat on, to keep up appearances, and opened the door, seeing it was Lissa.

"Oh, sorry!" Lissa giggled out, sarcastically. Robin rolled his eyes playfully and responded.

"Hello Lissa. May I help you with something?"

"Yes actually… I was hoping you could teach me how to use magic? I'm tired of being only a healer, I want to be helpful!"

"Really? Huh. Okay then! It's getting kind of late now, so why don't we start tomorrow?"

"Right!" Lissa nodded. "See ya then Robin!" she said, running down the hallway, presumably to get back to the castle before nightfall. Robin was about to shut his door when there was a shout from down the hall.

"Oy! Gregor has special delivery!"

**_END _****YES! I have really wanted to write Gregor's dialogue, because I think it's so funny. Possibly funnier than Henry!**

**Anyways, before I start doing something else and forget, I have to mention someone. Bluestorm1990! Okay, so I send a message to everyone who follows/favorites my stories, and this person followed it, but every time I try to PM him, my browser freezes.**

**So thank you Bluestorm!**

**Okay, now, for review response time.**

"Im excited to see more, really. Best Olivia fic Ive read and only 3 chapters in. And a love triangle with Lissa? Never seen this! Amazing job so far, really Id just like to see chapters getting longer! Also, will this stay T rated or go to M in later chapters? Either way I actually think I might be satisfied, which is unusual..."

**Okay, that one is from an anon. user. So, in response, thank you for the praise, and no this will not be M. Considering I'm going back to school.**

**And also, NinjaGogeta again. (Always appreciated!)**

"I don't really think it was a useless chapter

On the contrary, you showed Robin's interest in Olivia, and brought Maribelle into the equation  
That's interesting on two fronts, as she's not only Lissa's best friend/'heterosexual life partner' but also a friend of Olivia's, since they have a support together  
It would be interesting to see how Maribelle reacts when she finds out Lissa's interested in Robin too  
Looking forward to it, so keep up the good work!"

**Again, thank you for the praise. And yes, that thought did cross my mind, but it's good to have someone else confirm it. These chapters are getting longer (I think? Meh, whatever) and with that, my story development skills are getting better. Again, couldn't do it without anyone who favorited, followed, or just read the story! You guys are all appreciated!**

**P.S.**

**It has occurred to me that there are some people who think like this:**

**"Oh, he doesn't have a lot of followers/favs/views! I should help him out!" to me, that's like a "pity follow" and so on. So, if you are thinking about/are following me out of pity, either don't or unfollow it. I only want follows and favs because my work is good, not because it's bad and you want to help me out. Don't get me wrong, I appreciate it, but if I'm doing something wrong and you're encouraging it? Hmm...**

**P.P.S**

**Heh heh PP**

**P.P.P.S**

**Also! I am aware that not all, if any of you, are doing that. I just wanted to put that out there. **


	7. I've RISEN above the rest!

**_Chaster Seven _****Well, here it is. Good to know no one followed me for the reason I mentioned earlier, or at least didn't stop because of it, and that people enjoy it enough to review it. It means a lot to me that you guys do this, it means so very very much. Anyways, enjoy!**

The mercenary walked down the hall to Robin's open door, carrying a basket, his normal, pure white grin plastered on his face. "Hey Gregor. It's been a while huh?" the tactician asked, pleased to see the "swell sword" again.

"Has been long time, yes." Gregor said, then handing out the basket to Robin. "As Gregor said, special delivery for Robin. You accept graciously, no?"

"Of course." Robin nodded, taking the basket. "Who is it from, if I may ask?"

"Gregor has been told to not do the giving of that information. You forgive, yes?"

"Yes, yes. Could you perhaps give me some sort of clue?"

"Hmm…" the mercenary thought for a moment. "Perhaps Gregor can do the giving of the hint. Sender is doing the sending from Regna Ferox."

Robin thought for a moment, then dismissed his thoughts for now. "Well, thank you Gregor." Robin then almost closed the door, when the muscular man stuck his foot in between it.

"Client also say that you be willing to do the paying of half."

Robin sighed, and reached into his pocket, pulling out 10 gold coins. "Is that enough?"

"More than. Gregor is thanking you, and will be on his way." The man pulled his foot out from the door, and then walked down the hallway, down the stairwell. Robin chuckled to himself, and then put the basket next to Maribelle's. He hadn't had the chance to open either of them yet. He decided to open the most recent first, and first found a note written in Gregor's writing. It read: _Gregor dedicate special spice to dish! _ Robin then continued to move the cloth from over the gift, revealing it was a stew, carefully stored in the basket, and a lid was attached to the container.

"Hmm… a stew? Gregor must've been especially careful with it to get it here from Ferox." Robin said, taking the bowl out, and grabbing a nearby wooden spoon, ate a little bit.

"This… is the most delicious soup I've ever had! I wonder why they wouldn't want any acknowledgement for this." Robin said, quickly devouring the whole bowl of stew, which he recognized to be a liver stew, a Feroxi meal indeed, and was reaching for Maribelle's basket. As his hand grabbed it, there was a knock on the door, and a quiet humming outside of it. He released Maribelle's gift, and opened the door to see Lissa, a fire tome in hand, and a wide smile on her face.

"Hey-a Robin!" the girl said, her tone happy.

"Hello Lissa. You seem cheerful today." Robin said, smiling.

"Well, I'm learning magic today! Of course I'm happy!"

"Right. Well, let's go ahead and go."

"Where are we going, Robin?" the princess asked, as Robin closed and locked his door behind him. This was their first lesson, and Robin didn't have very much time to find a good spot to begin practicing magic, so he just thought of the best thing he could on such short notice.

"Just out into a field, I set up a few targets last night." The two left the inn, and Robin led them out to a part near the town, but far enough away that a miscast wouldn't cause any harm. "Okay Lissa, open the tome to any page. They're all the same page, but once you use it once, it vanishes." Lissa flipped open the tome, choosing the last page in the book, and looked back to Robin.

"And now what?" she asked curiously.

"Okay. So you know how you channel magic through a healing staff to heal an ally?"

"Yeah."

"It's the same process here. The only difference is that you have to think of causing harm to a target, instead of healing it. Shouldn't be a problem for you." Robin said, chuckling.

"Hey!" Lissa said, in a mock anger voice, laughing along.

"Okay, okay, sorry. Heh. But now, focus on that archery target over there."

"Got it!" Lissa said, and focused all of her attention on it. Robin proceeded to instruct her on what to do, but she didn't hear anything he said, and just focused on the target. She thought of all the horrible thoughts she could imagine, but whenever the runes that surrounded her were about to cast, they flickered out of existence. They continued trying for about an hour, when Lissa plopped herself on the grass, sighing. "I'll never get to cast this stupid magic!" she said, her chest puffed out in slight anger and exhaustion.

"Don't give up Lissa! So what if you can't do it on the first attempts? Magic is a difficult skill to learn." Robin said, trying to encourage her up.

"Ugh, why does this have to be so hard?" Lissa groaned, exhausted from all the energy she'd been using, and stood.

"What is…?! Lissa, watch out!" Robin shouted, quickly drawing his silver sword and swinging it above Lissa's head, stopping before it hit her. Lissa squealed in fear.

"H-hey! What was that abo—" she stopped speaking, turning around to see a monster, arms poised and ready to strike, and Robin's sword plunged deep into its head, making it sizzle purple smoke. "R-Robin!" Lissa cried out, kind of scared now.

"Stay close, Lissa." Robin said, seeing a crap ton of Risen appear from nowhere, surrounding them on all sides. The Risen came at Robin, and he slashed all of them down, one by one, protecting Lissa from the mass amounts. Robin was busy fighting 2 Risen Cavaliers, and didn't notice a Risen approaching from behind. Right as the monster was about to sink his claws into Robin, a fire engulfed the Risen, burning it to ashes. Robin soon finished off the cavaliers, his body wounded, and he turned to see the ash behind him. He looked at Lissa, who had a look of sheer terror on her face still, holding the tome in her hand, open, a page missing.

"Good job." Robin said, panting heavily.

**_END _****I never was good with action scenes...**

**And man, day one of school and BAM! Homework. Oh well, whatever. I hope you guys enjoyed this, considering it's posted much later than I usually do, but when I got home, I immediately took a nap. I was exhausted! Well, I hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you tomorrow.**

**Hopefully.**


	8. Nya ha!

**_Cheighter Eighter _****Okay! So, this chapter is shorter than usual... I HAVE NO TIME I'M SORRY. T-T**

**But also, I booted up Fire Emblem today and saw that it was ~someone's~ birthday. So I decided to write a small thing about it. Happy days. **

Olivia sat down on her bed, continually thinking. Thinking, thinking, thinking. Ever since Maribelle had seen her tome, she had hardly been able to walk for a while, let alone dance. She had felt sick to her stomach for the past few days. Olivia grabbed a pillow and hugged it to her chest, sighing, when there was a knock on the door. She looked up for a moment, before laying on the bed, shouting "Go away!" like a child having a temper tantrum. She didn't want to act this way, but she couldn't stop herself.

"Olivia, this is urgent! We need all the help we can get… the Risen are back." Said a familiar voice through the door, accompanied by a

"I guess you could say the Risen… have risen once again! Nya ha ha!" from a certain dark mage. Olivia gasped, recognizing the first voice. She quickly went over to the door, throwing the pillow on the bed, and opened it, seeing the white-haired tactician standing there.

"Olivia, we need your dancing to refresh our soldiers on the field, in case something were to happen. Will you come to Ylisse?" Robin asked, surprisingly… "Sterile", for lack of a better term, about the whole situation. No warmth in his voice, just a question. Olivia flinched at his tone, but then responded. "W-well, this is all so s-sudden…" she muttered.

"Olivia, I—we need you at Ylisse!" Robin said, the warmth suddenly returning to his voice, and also his cheeks.

"Yeah! And don't worry, I'll protect you from any… hexing curses! Nya ha! Get it?" Henry said, cheerful as ever.

"W-well… okay. I'll help you!" Olivia said, getting a boost of confidence, standing up straight, nodding.

"Really? Okay. We leave at dawn. I'll go rent Henry and I some rooms, and—"

"You can stay here!" Olivia interrupted, a large redness spreading across her face.

"Huh?" Robin said, a bit taken aback. "Oh, um, right. Of course." The tactician soon gathered his composure.

"Nya ha! Awesome! Don't worry, I'll only go through some of your stuff!" Henry said, walking into the room, looking around.

"N-not funny Henry…" Olivia said, her confidence gone. Robin soon followed suit, walking into the room, careful not to touch anything, and sat at the table beside the bed.

"Oh, I almost forgot, happy birthday Olivia." Robin said, reaching into his coat, pulling out a small box, and handing it to Olivia.

"F-for me? You shouldn't have!" all the while, thoughts were wurring around inside of Olivia's head. "_OhmigoshOhmigoshOhmigosh is it a ring? It couldn't be, could it?! I hope it isn't a ring, but I hope it is too! Just open the box, me!" _Olivia slowly opened the box, seeing a cushiony inside, still not able to tell what was inside yet. As the box slowly fully opened, she saw the indent where the object was. She reached inside, and felt a tiny prick on her finger. She then readjusted the angle of her hand, and pulled out the object. Or rather, objects. "O-oh Robin! They're beautiful!" Olivia exclaimed, looking at the pair of earrings in her hand.

"Heh. Well, I'm glad you like them." Robin said, a small blush still on his face from his slip up earlier.

"Why wouldn't I?!" Olivia exclaimed, and then hugged the sitting Robin tightly. Robin didn't expect this, toppling backwards in the chair, causing a small squeal from Olivia. When they both knew they were okay, Henry came back from another room and looked at them.

"Nya ha! Looks like I missed something special!" The Plegian mage exclaimed, laughing. Olivia realized she had her body tightly pressed around Robin, and her waist area was uncomfortably close to his. Olivia's face became a deep red, when she suddenly had an idea. She pretended to pass out, and was now laying limply on top of Robin.

"Olivia? Uh, Olivia?" Robin said hesitantly, not wanting to disturb her if she was hurt.

"Nya ha! She's fine Robin, no curses or injuries. Just a bit of shock, it looks like. Best to let her remain for a while." Henry said, still laughing at their awkward positions.

"Well… she is kind of cute like this." Robin said, chuckling nervously. Olivia, only pretending to be asleep, heard this, and her face became even more flushed, but you couldn't tell because her pink hair was covering her face.

For which she was grateful.

**_END _****Yep. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed it, but I know it's REALLY rushed and kind of bad... I apologize. But it's all I can muster. Day 2 of school and I'm already stressed... *Sigh* Not to dump my personal problems on you. But yeah, thank you to everyone who follows/favorites/looks at thsi story, it means the world to me whenever I see one of the categories above increase. ALSO! Please review the story! It really helps, and I want to improve my writing!**


	9. Something slippery in the pants

**_Chanter Neene _****Okay, sorry for no post yesterday. I got supah busay...**

**But yeah. I know some people usually do something special for missing a post date, buuuuuuut I'm not as nice as those people. :P Well,I hope you enjoy the latest addition.**

"Okay, so we move our troops here and here…" a voice said from inside the strategy tent. Olivia sighed, waiting outside of the tent. Robin had promised her he would go with her to the nearby town and help her look for a better accessory for her dance outfit. The ring that she wore on her right hand had begun to wear out, and she wasn't going to go anywhere alone with Risen on the loose. She sighed again, then stood up, deciding Robin could come find her when he was done. She went out to the edge of the trees and stood behind them, close enough to camp where they could hear her call out. She then took a deep breath, counted to 3, and began to practice the dance she was working on. She had almost mastered the dance, getting all the spins and flips down, but there was one thing she could never do right, and that was the turn. It was supposed to be an elegant turn, but she always ended up stumbling. It may have been due to the fact that the turn was 180 degrees, 4 times around, but either way. She practiced and practiced for the next half hour or so, and she was sweating immensely when she decided to take a break. She turned around and saw a figure standing there, which got a reaction from Olivia. "Eeeeeek! Help! Help! It's the Risen!" she screamed.

"Olivia! Calm down! It's me, Robin!" said the figure, stepping into a light let in only by the forest leaves. Olivia slowly started to calm down, and she eventually stepped over to Robin.

"It's okay, Olivia. It was only m—" he was cut off by a sharp pain in his cheek.

"W-why were you watching me?! That could have ended up much worse! What if Virion had sniped you down? What if Miriel cast a spell? What if you got hurt?!" Olivia scolded Robin.

"Ow! Look, Olivia, I-"

"No excuses!"

"Olivia! Your dancing was amazing, and I didn't want to interrupt, okay?!" Robin said, now slightly angry, and then he began to storm back to his tent. "I guess you'll have to ask Lon'qu or Henry to take you on your shopping trip! Because I am not going!" Robin yelled as he left Olivia in the forest. Olivia looked after him, still slightly mad, but also upset.

"Fine then!" She yelled back, turning her back and stomping slightly. When she heard Robin's footsteps fade away completely, she turned to see if anyone was there, and there wasn't. Olivia then sat on a long behind a tree, and held her head in her hands.

"Oh, why can't I do anything right? Now he's mad at me and probably will be, and he'll stay mad and… and…" she began to sob uncontrollably, but she was a naturally quiet sobber. She cried in her hands for a while, then she held her tear-stained face as low as she could, and walked sadly back to the tent, her long pink hair flowing in front of her face.

**_ROBIN'S TENT _**

"Ugh… I need to go apologize. I overreacted to that REALLY badly…" Robin said, trying his best to bury his nose in a book, but couldn't concentrate. He stood up and paced around his tent for a while, before finally coming to that conclusion. He walked out of his tent, seeing Olivia head into hers, head low. He couldn't see the tears that had rolled down her face, so Robin thought it was anger that caused her head to droop, not sadness. He sighed, and went back into his tent. "Maybe tomorrow…" as he lay his head back on his sleeping bags pillow, he heard his tent flaps open, and he looked up, seeing Lissa enter his tent.

"Hi Robin!" she chirped.

"Hello Lissa. Is there anything I can—mmph?!" Robin started to say something, before a pillow was held over his head, stopping him from talking, and then the pillow was lifted.

"Don't talk any more, please. I'm here to… I'm…" she started to say, her face blushing heavily. Robin looked at her with a curious expression on his face, not wanting to be silenced once more.

"Look, Robin, I… came here to tell you…" her mopey frown quickly turned into a evil grin, and before he could do anything, Robin felt a hand slip into the front of his pants, releasing something in there.

"Lissa?! What the hell did you just put into my pants?!" Robin asked panickedly, quickly standing up.

Oh nothing~. Just a new friend, is all."

As Robin struggled with the weird sensation against his legs, he quickly looked up at Lissa, and asked. "It was another frog wasn't it?" all the while, trying to get the toad out of his pants.

"Maaaaaaaaaaaaaybe~"

**_END _****Got you going for a second there huh? No? Okay...**

**But it kind of took a different turn than I myself was expecting. It's weird, but that's how I write. I start out with a line of dialogue or action or something, and then, I just write. I go over it, and see if it looks good or stupid. If it looks good, I upload it. If it looks stupid, I still upload it. But hey! At least it's something new, right?**

**Right?**


	10. Dreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeams

_**Chatter Tern **_**Okay, I'm sorry this took a while to post. I have been busy lately. *Sigh* I hope you enjoy it...**

There was a quiet sobbing from inside Olivia's tent in the middle of the night, as Maribelle walked by, unable to sleep that night. She heard the noise and with a quiet "Oh!" walked over to Olivia's tent, entering. "Olivia dear, is something the matter?" Maribelle asked, seeing the dancer holding her head, sobbing unnaturally loudly.

"O-oh hello Maribelle," Olivia said, raising her head, wiping the tears from her eyes. "W-what can I do for you?"

"No no no, it is you who is upset! Now, tell your dear Maribelle all about it."

"Oh n-no, nothing's wrong, M-Maribelle." Olivia said, forcing a smile, "Honestly. Just something… personal." She was having a hard time holding her tears back, her face still streaked with earlier tears.

"Do not lie to me!" Maribelle said, light-heartedly. She put her arm around Olivia in a hugging manner. "Now please, tell me what makes you so sore. I want to help a friend, and nothing will stop me!" she exclaimed, gently tapping Olivia with her parasol.

Olivia let out a little laugh, the sound like a heavenly bell ringing. "O-oh Okay… Well, I'm assuming that… you know… who I… like?" Olivia asked, her face turning beet red.

Maribelle chuckled. "Yes, I do. Why?" Maribelle's heart rate slightly increased, her face a very light pink, almost invisible.

"W-well, we had p-planned to go shopping to replace my rings, and I went to practice my dancing in the woods. He snuck up on me, and told me that I was great at dancing, even though I failed…"

"Well, that's the truth, you're amazing. But what's so bad about that?"

"W-well, I kind of shouted at him. I-I was worried! I had shrieked, and thought maybe he would've been shot by Virion or hit by Ricken's magic! I didn't want to see him hurt…"

"Oh, I see. Well, you should just go tell him that!"

"W-what?! B-but, I can't t-talk to him after what I did!"

"Olivia, do you really take dear Robin to be the one to hold grudges? He rarely gets angry! I'm sure there was just a lot of stress due to the war, and he snapped a bit. It happens to all of us. Now, go! March to his tent, and give him your reasons!" Maribelle patted her back, standing.

"Y-you know… y-you're right! I'll g-go do that!" Olivia said, standing, marching out of her tent.

**_ROBIN_**

_"__Ugh… where am I?" Robin asked, waking up in a room he had never seen before. At least, that he knew._

_"__Hello, dear." A female voice said from somewhere around the room. Robin turned to look around, seeing a female figure sitting in a chair, her face covered by shadow._

_"__H-hello? Who are you? Where am I?" Robin said, a hint of panic in his voice. _

_The girl chuckled. "There is no need to be panicked, Robin. I know you all to well, more than you think. Now, tell me, what troubles you?" _

_Robin looked cautiously at the figure, before sighing. "You know what? This is a dream, there's no harm in me telling you whatever." *Chuckles, sitting criss-cross on the floor. "Okay, so, there's this girl I like, and we kind of… exchanged shouts. I feel really bad about it, but I'm not sure what to do…" Robin chuckled. "Stupid, I know. I'm a grown man! I shouldn't be worried about girls like some teenager, I need to focus on the war."_

_"__No, no, Robin. Sometimes the best way to plan something bigger is to focus on something else for a while. Focus on your girl, and believe me, she will return your feelings."_

_Robin stared at the figure for a minute. "…You know, you're right. Everything will work out… Thanks! I'm assuming I'm going to wake up any minute. I never caught your name."_

_The girl chuckled. "There's no need for you to know… dear." She chuckled._

Robin woke up with a start, taking some deep breaths. "Woah… what happened? Oh right, that dream…" he sighed as he stood up, yawning. "I guess I should go patch things up now…" he stepped out of his tent, into the darkness of the night.

**_LISSA_**

Lissa woke up in the night, alone in her tent, as to be expected. She sat up in her sleeping bag, rubbing her head. "Ugh, I have the strangest headache now…" she said, noticing it was about midnight, being extremely dark outside, the faint glow of the moon barely visible. She stood up in her tent, grabbing the book she had taken from Robin after she had ruined it. She hadn't ACTUALLY ruined it, she just wanted… something to remember him by, in case the worst came to pass… She shuddered at the thought and sat on the cold ground, hugging the book to her flat chest. She just sat for a while, and then looked down at her flat chest, lifting the book from it. "I wonder if that's why Robin doesn't like me. Maybe I'm not big enough yet?" she sighed. "No, he's not that shallow." She sighed, deciding to get some night air, leaving her tent.

**_END _****Well, that's that. Okay, so I've lost track of who I've PM-ed about following/faving this, thanking them. So if you HAVEN'T gotten one from me, pretend you did... sorry. I'll try to keep better track in the future.**


	11. Like, OMG, tots yes!

**_Charptert Elevernt _****ajlshfoashigpjasifj I am SO SORRY! T-T When I posted that last chapter, I got re-addicted to FE, and when I got over THAT hurdle, the new Smash came out and... and... *Cries* So sorry! But, here's a new chapter to at least put that cliffhanger to rest. I know it's short, but I think, for what's currently happening, it works. (Also, school had a small role to play, buuuuuut it was mostly Smash. And MTG. Smash and MTG.)**

**Here we go.**

**_All together now!_**

Robin walked around camp for a bit, slightly disoriented by the darkness. Eventually, he saw a shape moving in the distance. He didn't know what it was, but he clenched his Bolganone tome in his hand and began to move towards it cautiously. He saw a strange… pink light emanating from the being, and decided to test something. He took a Fire tome from his cloak, and summoned a small firebolt kind of close the creature, but not near enough to cause any damage. The figure let out a shriek, and Robin recognized it as Olivia's, running over to her. "Olivia!" He called out.

"Robin? Oh thank Naga it's you! Something just cast a spell a-and…"

"Oh right, that. I… uh… killed that Risen. He dissipated." Well, he could tell her later.

"Really? Thank the Heavens…" Olivia let out a small sigh of relief.

"Anyways Olivia, I came here to apologize about earlier… I was out of line."

"N-no! It was me, I overreacted. I shouldn't have slapped you. Speaking of…" she moved in closer to him and caressed the cheek she had hit. "How is that holding up?" her face had become a darker shade of red.

"U-uh… it's g-good, actually." Robin grew red in the face as well, and just looked into Olivia's eyes, unable to break the gaze.

"I-I'm glad to hear that…" Olivia said, her eyes seeming in a faraway place, looking straight into his soul.

Finally, Robin could take it no longer. This staring was driving him insane! He moved his hand up to her cheek, and quickly moved in, kissing her passionately on the lips. Olivia was surprised by the action, but had soon accepted it, and was kissing him back, using a bit of tongue. They stood there for a while, embracing each other now, before Robin broke the kiss.

"Olivia… you know when I said we shouldn't build your theater as friends?"

"U-uh… yeah…" Olivia said, her face as pink as her hair.

"Well… when I said that… I meant…" Robin swallowed.

"Y-yes?"

"I-I meant… Olivia, will you… will you marry me?" Robin then broke the hug, and went down to a knee. He had this whole thing planned out when they were to go ring shopping, but that didn't happen, so here they were.

"O-oh my… O-oh my God! Yes yes yes yes yes! I will! Yes!" Olivia had cupped her hands over her mouth from shock, but was still understandable. Robin stood up, and leaned in and kissed her again, hugging her tight to him.

_"__This night couldn't be better!" _ Robin thought to himself.

**_Uh-oh._**

Lissa had been walking around, when she noticed a shadow moving across the distance. She recognized it as Robin's immediately, the build, and the long coat around his shoulders. She smiled and began to go over to him quickly, before she noticed him approaching another figure. It seemed to be Olivia, due to her graceful yet nervous walk style. Lissa stood in the darkness and watched the figures talk, before her eyes widened, seeing them move closer together. _"W-well, she did slap him earlier, she could just be checking on that. Right?" _ Lissa had to remain hopeful, but all hope was lost when she saw Robin's hand go up, and then move in, and their silhouettes merged. Lissa's eyes widened and began to tear up. _"T-this could just be a fling! A mere attempt!" _Lissa continued to watch, when she saw the man she loved get down on one knee, in front of another woman. Her jaw opened, and tears began to roll down her face, as she ran back to her tent.

_"__This night couldn't be worse!" _Lissa thought to herself.

**_END._**

**kiasijfklajsfklajslakjs Again, so sorry! I wish I could smack past me for being so freaking lazy, but time travel is impossibru (As of now) and I'll try to update more... but... Smash... and MTG...**

**LOVE ME!**


	12. Look, Bubbles

**_Chaptelve Twelver _****Well, I'm-a going to try and start writing more. Now, it might not be everyday like it used to be, but more often than not, I'm going to upload. **

**...That's all I got.**

**READ**

**_The next morning_**

"Congratulations friend! I've never heard greater news." At this, Chrom received a sharp elbowing to the side from Sully. "Ow! Er, other than when Sully and I were engaged." Chrom chuckled, rubbing his arm.

"Well, I'm glad you think so." Robin said, chuckling.

"Well, I suppose I should go give our troops a moral speech. Would you like to accompany us?"

"No, thank you. I would rather spend time with my fiancée, but I'll see you around, I suppose." At this, Robin headed back to his tent, where Olivia was still sleeping.

"See you around then, friend." Chrom said, walking to where many of the soldiers were now awake and roaming. As Chrom walked toward where he normally attempted at boosting the morale of his army, thoughts whirred around in his head. _"Well… I couldn't be happier for him, but… I guess this is good for Lissa. Maybe she'll see that things won't always go her way… Ah, who am I kidding? She has a rougher life out here in the war. But…" _Chrom was ambivalent currently. He felt extreme happiness for his friend, but also a sympathy for his obviously heart-broken sister. He finally reached his spot to give his speech, and cleared his throat, and most of the men directed their attention towards him.

"Good soldiers of Ylisse! We head into battle once more today, against the Valmese Empire! I will not lie to you, casualties will be great, but that does not mean death for any of you!" The soldiers let out a cheer, knowing how their tactician had successfully avoided all avoidable deaths. "As long as you promise to fight with all of your strength and cunning, I will do the same! For what good is a King who only gives orders?" Another cheer arose from the soldiers. "Protectors of Ylisse! Are you prepared to defend your kingdom?!" An extremely loud cheer rose from them, and they pounded their spears into the ground. Anyone who was asleep was certainly awake now.

**_Back in a tent…_**

Olivia let out a small and cute yawn as she sat up in the bed, having been awaken by the enthusiastic soldiers. Robin looked over to her as he read a book titled Advanced War Tactics. "Good morning, Olivia." Robin said, closing the tome and setting it back in his bag.

"Good morning Robin!" Olivia said, cheerfully, her normal nervousness gone for the moment.

"Well, you seem awfully cheery." Robin said, chuckling.

"I-is that bad?" Olivia asked, her normal flushed face reappearing. "I-I'm sorry if I'm too happy…"

"No no no! I meant you seemed… confident for once. You're usually shy and reserved, so seeing you like that was refreshing. You're actually adorable like that."

Olivia's face turned a darker shade of red. "O-oh, well, thank you. Y-you're kinda cute too, y'know…" she lightly giggled, standing up, stretching. Robin stood up as well, and went over and kissed her. He was a very affectionate man.

"And I thank you. Say, how about we go eat some breakfast? I hear that since it's rather early in the war, we're having some fresh eggs." Robin began to walk out of the tent.

"I'll be there shortly, I should probably change into some better clothes while I can." Olivia said.

"See you then." Robin said, leaving his tent. Word of the engagement had spread a bit, but not everyone knew. There was a figure waiting outside of the tent, out of range of sight.

"Heh. Bubbles has usually got a good stash of candy in there. What's one piece to the Master Tactician?" Gaius said, sneakily opening the flap of the tent after Robin was out of sight, and then carefully shut it, slowly turning around. What he saw was rather surprising to him.

Olivia was quietly humming to herself, and was in the middle of pulling off her shirt to change into a better one, more fit for dancing. Gaius' eyes widened, surprised. He figured he should get the f- aaaaaaand he stepped on a twig.

Great.

Olivia slowly turned around, and when she saw the orange-haired thief, she let out a scream. "Aiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"Woah woah! This is Bubble's tent, how was I—" he was cut off by a sharp smack to the face, making him spit out his sucker.

"G-Gaius! Get out of here!" Olivia shouted, unaware of something missing.

"Y-yeah, sure, definitely! J-just put a shirt on! Seeing you in a bra is… strangely arouse—" He was cut off by a strong punch to the gut, as Olivia's face became impossibly red.

"Leave now, or the next punch will be lower." Her pink hair covered her face, and she looked ready to explode.

"What do you—ohhhhhhhhhhhh. Gotcha. Well, I'm outta here, fruity." He had taken to calling her fruity because she enjoyed his fruit pies so much. Gaius then left the tent, before he figured if Olivia was there, her tent was empty. Some of that jewelry went for a high price nowadays…

**_END_** **Well, there's that. Also! Followers are nice, favs are better, but reviews are the best! If you're gonna leave something, leave a review! **

**...Please.**

**...Love you guys.**


	13. Healers can now read minds So yeah

**_Chapteen Thirtween _****Well, here I am. As I was writing this, I'm like "Alright, I'm gonna have a super-long chapter for today!" and then I looked at how much I had actually written, and was like "Well... this is hawkward." So uh... look for yourself, I guess.**

"You had better explain yourself." Said a well-built man, holding a silver sword in his hand.

"Look, Freddy-bear, I didn't mean to walk in on her! That was Bubbles' tent. How was I supposed to know he was doing the deed?" Gaius said, sucking on a lollipop.

"Well, I suppose that is a valid point… there was no way to know he was," Fredrick cleared his throat, "'doing the deed'. You are free to go, Gaius."

Gaius let out a sigh of relief, but soon after, Fredrick spoke again. "Oh, and if you call me Freddy-bear again, let's just say we'll need another thief around here."

"Your loss." Gaius said, shrugging, walking out of the tent.

Gaius continued to walk around the camp, until he spotted Olivia walking in the distance, and, using his lithe, sugar filled frame, he quickly ran over to her. "Yo, twinkles!"

"O-oh, hello Gaius…" Olivia said, surprised.

"I just wanted to apologize for walking in on you earlier, fruity. In all fairness, I had no idea you'd be in there."

"I-it's okay… I f-forgive you."

"Really? Sweet." The orange-haired rogue said, cracking a grin.

"But…"

"But what?"

"Well… you may want to be more concerned about my husband."

And, as if on cue, Robin walked up behind Gaius and turned him around.

"Hello Gaius." Robin said, as if nothing had been done.

"Hey-a Bubbles'. You look awfully happy."

"I am fairly happy. Do you want to know why, Gaius?" said the tactician, his voice adopting a hint of venom.

"Uh… sure—" Gaius suddenly got punched across the face. "Ow! I guess I deserved that though… Tch." Gaius said, rubbing his cheek.

"And that's for stealing candy from me."

"Yeah, yeah, I already- wait, what?" the orange-haired thief was now confused.

"You heard me! You've been stealing my candy since the first war."

"…Well, yeah. But, how'd you know?" Gaius asked, playing along.

"Simple. I went back to my tent, and found a lollipop on the ground."

"Ah, right. Well, you found me out! That's the only thing I've done though, I swear! Bye now!" Gaius walked speedily off, aware of the tactician's proficiency with swords and magic.

"…Okay then." Robin looked over at Olivia giggling, now more confused than Gaius was. "Am I missing something?" Robin said, but was smiling, her laughter infectious.

"N-no, I just… thought of a joke I heard before. Hee hee. Hoo." Olivia responded, wiping a tear of laughter from her face.

"Well, okay then." Robin said, going over to Olivia. He planted a kiss on her cheek, and hugged her. "How about we go and see if they have any eggs left? Not only are they fresh, but they're also supposed to be from a nearby farm, where hens are raised to produce good eggs."

"Sounds good to me, sweetie." Olivia said, gently prying herself from the hug, and they began to walk to the mess tent.

**_Well then._**

The blonde healer huffed in frustration as she sat in her tent, trying her best to read. But, however hard she tried, she couldn't become buried in the book like Robin did. She put the book down and grabbed the one she had "ruined". She hugged the book, once again, to her flat chest. She looked down, but refused to believe her bust size had anything to do with Robin not choosing her. But… the thought nagged at her mind. It nagged, bit, and scratched, trying to break through. Lissa sat in her tent, wallowing in her misery, before a voice sounded from outside of the tent.

"Lissa? It's Chrom. May I enter?"

"Yeah." Lissa said, her voice surprisingly hoarse. The blue-haired prince entered the room, and sat down next to his younger sister, who leaned into his chest and began to cry quietly.

"Hey, it's alright." Chrom stroked her hair to try and get her to calm down. It always had worked when they were younger, but Chrom had never done it. He had only seen the maids do it, or occasionally their mother. "It'll all be alright, I promise."

"N-no it won't Chrom! He's in love with Olivia! Not me. I understand that but… it just sucks, you know?" Lissa gradually calmed down, but was still crying a little bit.

"He… Lissa…" Chrom wasn't sure what to say. He didn't want to wish for something tragic to happen, or even just some kind of break-up, but he also really wanted to, for his younger sister, but he just… couldn't. "He… Robin's decisions are made, but not every decision is final." That was the truth, wasn't it? Chrom mentally sighed, unsure of how to approach this.

"Chrom… thank you. For trying." Lissa said, slightly giggling.

"Huh?" the prince said, taken back.

"I know you don't know how to feel right now, because on one hand your sister is miserable and you hate him, but on the other he's your best friend and you feel happy for him."

"Well… uh…" Chrom said, amazed at how good his sister was at reading minds.

"Well, I guess I'll go get some breakfast, and train with Fredrick." Lissa said, wiping the tears from her face and smiling, slightly forced, and walked down to the mess tent.

The exalt's brother was left, still in a state of confusion.

**_Somewhere Else_**

"No worries, fair maiden! I will protect this village until the bitter end!" said a white-haired mercenary, flashing a trademark grin.

**_END _****Well, I think it's pretty good. ALSO! Review the story, if you please. Remember, "A favorite is nice, a follow is better, but a review has the least lice!"**

**...Sorry.**

**I couldn't think of a little saying other than... that.**

**With lice.**

**Whatever.**


	14. Really-long-name-that-I-can't-remember

**Hey-o! Just an update, and a GIGANTIC review to report, too. So here goes:**

**"**Well let me start by saying this. I like this story overall. It's got a good plot behind it, your writing has no technical flaws in it and it's always nice to see more Robin x Olivia, since I really do like the pairing. However, it's got one major flaw that really keeps me from enjoying it, along with some minor ones here and there. So let me start with what you're doing right. As I said, you have a good plot going here. You don't often see many love triangles not involving Cordelia in FE fanfiction, and I think it's a nice bit of originality you have in here. You had a very good set up, and you're expanding a bit so it's not just Lissa, Robin and Olivia in the spotlight. You've got good bits of interaction from Maribelle and Chrom as part of the supporting cast. Now here's where I'm going to have to go into the negative. The first and largest would be, the characters are severely lacking in personality. This is also partly linked to your shorter chapters, but I'll get into that later. I don't really feel any dimension from these characters. They basically have a set of traits that don't go any further than that. Robin like Olivia and he's the tactician. Olivia is shy and likes Robin. Maribelle is posh and is playing matchmaker. See what I mean? The one character I can say this doesn't really **APPLY** to is Lissa. You get to see all different parts of her personality. She's energetic most of the time, but you see her awkwardness around Robin and her despair when she finds out he's in love with Olivia and her worry when she's fretting over what to do with her feelings. You've conveyed this all, even without long chapters, which is very good. However, your other characters aren't quite on the same level. Second problem: I think this story really would have benefitted from longer chapters. If you had some more time to develop events and characters, and really show how they felt and how they interacted more extensively, it would make a much better story. You aren't giving story events or characters enough time to establish an impact or a definitely, multi-dimensional image. You pass over plot points way too fast. Robin and Olivia barely spend 5 minutes together before he asks her to marry him! There was no chemistry, no hint of something going on other than what you, as the author, explicitly told us. Other than some awkwardness around each other, I don't see any reason why they share a romantic connection. No dialogue, no gestures, no inherent bond and it really is a shame, because that could have been great. Your writing style would be very good for this sort of thing. And on top of that, some things are just disjointed. We go from a Risen attack at Ylisse and suddenly Robin's at Ferox, sleeping in Olivia's room. No transition, not even a statement that Robin travelled. We're just there. Just... some transition would be nice. This is overall a decent fanfic. I'm not going to sell it short by calling it horrible. There are just some major flaws that could be addressed to make it much better than it already is."

**As you can see, there is A LOT to address here, but I'll do it... for you. (Also, this is by **RandomificationChaotic )

**Praise - Why thank you! (That applies to any and all in there)**

**No character development - Yeah, I see what you mean. I know there are no excuses, especially on the internet, but I am still in High School, developing my writing skills. Which is NOT the only reason for this, (albeit about 1/8 of the problem) It's also the fact that I am a person who likes to get things down quickly. Whenever I read this story, I always see how... STATIC the characters I've used are, (Along with a few spelling mistakes 'n stuff) and I want to go back and fix it, I really do, but A) I'm lazy (About 1/3 of the problem) and B) I'm unsure if that would be wise to do something like that, to go back and change what is written. (1/4 the problem, with other factors that I'm too lazy too mention- See? I did it again!) But... yeah, I gotcha, brah.**

**Short Chapters - Okay, gotta say, this seems to be everyone's problem with my story. Look, I enjoy shorter chapters, because if I go to long, the story would be worse than it is. I have a very short attention span- BUTTERFLY!**

***Cough***

**Anyways, Yeah. The ONE thing that I probably won't change is chapter length. And yes, I know it doesn't give me enough "time" to work with the characters, but you don't need a 2,000 word chapter to show development. As you said, I did it with Lissa well enough. **

**Passing over plot-points - I 100% agree. I tend to find myself skipping points in the story that I actually DO want to write about, but I just... don't. Which brings me back to earlier, about wanting to revise and edit or maybe add in a chapter, but... I just have too many personal "quirks" and doubts in my brain that make me want to do it and not want to do it at the same time. Ambivalent, I suppose, is the term.**

**I think I addressed most of it (In a vague way), so if I missed anything, just tell me. **

**Well... here's the bad news. I think... I'm going to stop with this for a while... maybe even delete it later and start fresh.**

**DON'T TAKE IT PERSONALLY REALLY-LONG-NAME-ACCOUNT-THAT-I-CAN'T-REMEMBER!**

**You're review was EXTREMELY helpful, and you were brutally honest. I think I need more people like that to read this story, to point out EVERYTHING that I can fix. I can't get it perfect, but I can damn well try.**

**It was a good punch to the gut, followed by a bowl of ice cream and a donut. **

**Yeah... sorry guys. Might write another story about about Female Robin and Gaius, which I ship so god damn hard, but the support conversation was only...**

**Meh.**

**Anyways, thank you Really-Long-Name-That-I-Can't-Remember, and sorry at the same time. **

**Well, I'm off then.**


End file.
